


Softer than cotton, tougher than nails.

by isumi12



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Era, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Period-Typical Racism, Protectiveness, With A Twist, Work In Progress, there is still fluff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isumi12/pseuds/isumi12
Summary: "Yous tougher than you look kid.""Ya well, you'd be surprised."In which the Newsies take in a new girl who proves she can hold her own in more ways than one.I'm bad at summaries but the story is really good I swear but warning: angst train GALORE.





	Softer than cotton, tougher than nails.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! SO i'm back and this time with a series! A short one but this is the first chapter of this fic and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> TRIGGER: There will be violence and period typical racism in this fic so read with caution. I love you guys!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

After the Strike, most of the newsies thought that the worst was behind them. And for the most part, it was. For a brief moment, it seemed that everything seemed to be back on track. Newsies were back on the streets hawking papers with a new sense of comfort, knowing that whatever they didn't sell, The World could buyback. The newsies still played around after working hours. Race still snuck off to Brooklyn on Fridays for "blackjack". And Jack went back to being the leader of the Newsies, taking care of his boys who seemed to be tighter than ever.

But yet, things were slightly different in great ways. Davey, Les, and Jack became close friends and while they didn't all sell together anymore, they still would meet up after they sold their last papers and split the money amongst themselves evenly, then go join the boys at Jacobis. Every once and a while, a certain fiery redhead would show up at Jacobis with a paper in one hand, and a bag of food and medicine in the other. The Newsies would flock to her while she fretted like a mother with her children. The newsies loved having Katherine, she cared about every single one of them and always made sure they knew with a peck on the cheek or a strong hug. And while Jack and Kath were never dating, that didn't stop the Newsies to all unanimously agree to secretly dub Jack and Kath their surrogate parents to the boys. The best of all the boys thought was that the Refuge was finally closed and that Snyder was getting the punishment he deserved. Almost all the boys had been in the refuge once or twice, Jack being the one caught the most _(and by being caught that meant taking the fall for the other boys, or being caught stealing food for some of them)_. With that piece of knowledge in mind, most of the boys slept easier, save for some rather painful nightmares on some stormy nights.

The Newsies thought that the worst was behind them. That nothing could take them by surprise again. The World had other plans.

It was a regular day at Newsie Square; boys running around roughhousing, Jack making a silent headcount of the boys while keeping an eye on the headline, and the boys slowly getting in line for the morning papers. "Hey Jack, whatcha think of the headline ey? Things really got borin' after the strike huh?" Crutchie teased while nudging him with his crutch. Jack looked down and smiled wrapping a strong arm around the boy, "Oh yea, theys' really can't hold a candle to us," he teased back and nudged Crutchie back to the line. Jack caught eyesight of Davey and Les running to the line and smiled. "Mornin' Dave, wake up a bit late? We's thought you weren't gonna make it," Jack said. Davey let out a huff while fixing Les' hair which was flying out everywhere. " We would have gotten here on time if _someone_ hadn't slept in," Davey said agitatedly. "Hey!" the younger boy let out in protest trying to get away from Davey's grasp but the older was stronger. the began to bicker while Jack just went back in line laughing at the pair of brothers when something caught his eye again. two people ahead of him he could see what looked like a little boy dressed in oversized shirt and trousers which made the kid look 5 times smaller than what he probably was. The only reason Jack could tell there was someone there was that the kid kept pacing in his spot looking anxious. He had on his newsboy cap tight on his head, and from where he stood could tell that the kid tried to pull it on tighter. What perplexed Jack though was how _quiet_ the new kid was. It was almost deafening compared to how loud and expressive the boys usually are. This kid seemed _pensive,_ kind of like Davey but Davey had no trouble speaking which this kid did _not_ have in common. When the young newsie shuffled up to the distribution center Jack heard Weisel snicker, "well look at this! A new kid. A mighty puny thing ain't it." He motioned towards the Delancy's who were already snickering. Jack felt himself get hot in the face but decided to let it go for now unless they try something. he could tell everyone else was getting upset too because none of the boys spoke.

"Eh _tren_-thirty! Thirty eh papers _porf_-please!" The kid said with a heavy accent. Weisel rolled his eyes and snatched the poor kid's coins making the little one jump a bit, earning a laugh from the Delancy's. The kid quickly and quietly went to grab their papers where Morris went and shoved it violently in their small hands. "Fresh off the boat kid?" Oscar teased. Jack started to make his way up to the Delancys when a hand stopped him. He looked and saw Race mouthing to him 'wait'. He could see Race was angry as well, his icy eyes seemed darker and his jaw seemed tighter. And if Jack looked closer he could see Race balling up his fist, but Race was right. Maybe the Delancys would let it go and the kid would just walk away and that would be that.

Well, Jack was right about one thing, the kid did walk away, head down and tiny hands tightly grabbing their newsboy bag.

But the Delancy's did _not_ let it go.

"Oy! Didn't your mama teach you manner!" Morris yelled turning the kid around earning a yelp. By then the newsboys sprang to action. Jack swiftly yanked Morris off the kid so hard Morris fell to his knees. He tried to throw a punch but Jack dodged it and kneed him in the groin causing him to yelp in pain, causing Oscar to rush to his side. All the while, Race had grabbed the kid by the shoulders and whisked them away to the side where all the boys stood there in front of them as protection while Race calmed them. "I swear Kelly you are gonna pay for that!" Morris cursed bitterly. Jack stuck a finger in his face threateningly and snapped back, "and I swear that if you _eva_' touch the kid again it'll be your funeral." A chorus of agreements came from the other boys while Jack made his way to the kid. Everyone made way for Jack and when he saw the kid it finally clicked why he seemed so funny looking. 

He was a _girl. _

Her eyes were big and green and _terrified_. Her hair was now coming out from her cap which he could tell was light brown and that hit her shoulders. She seemed to be looking around at everyone expecting something and that's when it hit him.** She was expecting them to throw her out**. Sure there were not a lot of girl newsies, hell Manhattan only had one which was Smalls, but the boys weren't ones who would throw a kid out on the streets like that when they are already struggling. He knelt to the girl who next to her was Race, Crutchie, and Davey all trying to calm her breathing. She didn't seem afraid of them hurting her but afraid of her having to lose her new job. "Hey there, quite an entrance you made little lady, names Jack Kelly," Jack smiled and turned on his charm to try to get the girl to open up a bit. It worked a little bit, she gave a half-smile and her shoulders became less tense. "Dolores," she said softly sticking her hand out to shake. Jack grabbed her hand and teasingly kissed her knuckles, causing the girl to giggle a bit which made the boys around smile. "Ay Jack that ain't fair you can't woo her yet, " Crutchie teased causing Dolores to turn around and face the boy who was now sitting on a newspaper stack. " Whateva Crutch. Oh! Yeah that's Crutchie, the kid wit' da cigar is Racetrack, and the clean one is Davey," he smirked at Davey earning him to get red in the face from embarrassment. The rest of the boys introduced themselves and while she didn't say much she noticeably got more relaxed. "So when'd you get here?" Race asked knowingly. Like most of the boys, he knew what it was like coming from their home country to America. It still took him sometimes extra effort to hide his Italian accent in public but it had gotten easier. She smiled sadly, "three months. English is a bit bad still, but_ Estoy aprendiendo." _Race gave a thumbs up showing that she did good and she smiled for real that time and Race melted. She had a soft smile and big innocent eyes and _oh christ she is going to be eaten alive if she doesn't go with someone. _He immediately excused himself and ran to Jack, "Aight Newsies hit the streets! These papes aren't gonna sell themselves!" The boys cheered and before Jack left he yanked on Jacks collar, "Oy what that about!" he asked annoyed. Race rolled his eyes, "Look ya know the new girl? She is like super small if she goes by herself today she is gonna get mugged or something! Please go with her, I can't cause I go to Sheepshead and that's near Brooklyn and that ain't safe for a new kid and-" Jack put a comforting hand on his shoulder and nodded, "Relax Race I was gonna shadow the kid anyways. You's right tho we need to watch the kid so she don't get hurt." Race audibly deflated at that and walked away thanking him. Jack jogged toward Dolores who was already going off to sell, "Hey wait you have gotta sell with someone its ya first day, and you is lucky cause you get to sell with me!" She seemed confused, "Why is that lucky?" He laughed and wrapped his arm around the little one, "Cause I'm one of the best. You learn from me ya learn from the best. Plus you look real tiny and that sells better, How old is you anyway kid?" She seemed offended and stood as tall as she could, "I'm 13 _ no soy un baby!" _she said as angry as she could. Jack tried to not visibly balk but he was surprised, to say the least. _Thirteen? She could pass off as 6 shes so tiny. _

"I know you ain't a baby but its betta to go with someone on the first day," Jack said. The girl shrugged which was her signal of okay and they started selling.

~~~~~~~~~

Jack was shocked at how good she was at selling. She was a natural, she didn't have many papers to start with but even so the speed she sold them at was nevertheless impressive. All she had to do was tug on a grownups jacket and with big pleading eyes and their hearts would melt. She was even good at being the headline, although he could chalk that up to more necessity than on purpose because he assumed she couldn't read the headline, most boys couldn't either. She also marveled at how easy Jack sold his papers. How he would lean against a lamppost and flash a charming smile to a young lady and with a small exchange he would come back a quarter richer every time. They went and sold together as a pair too. Jack acting as the older brother who is trying to take care of his baby sister who was sick. They were a money-making machine and by the time they sold all their papers they had enough money for a sandwich at Jacobis, which Dolores was over the moon excited about.

"You is good at selling' kid, I'm sure you is gonna be fine on your own from now on," Jack punched her shoulder lightly but she furiously shook her head no which confused him.

"No. I want you to sell with me," she said with her pleading green eyes and Jack couldn't say no. He smiled, "Aight' if you says so, but don't you be complaining later ok?" She giggled and she started to skip to Jacobis. He went after her and smiled to himself because he had a **_new little sister._**They all did and the Newsies were overjoyed because of her. It seemed that for once the world was going right for them.

But it couldn't last forever because while a group of Manhattan's finest newsboys sat and chatted at their favorite cafe, the man they feared the most was moving amongst the shadows, plotting on how to take down the newsboys. And what better way to destroy them than to destroy what the boys love most? 

**Snyder** couldn't wait to take out revenge on the boy who had cost him his reputation, his _life_.

Jack Kelly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter! This is so exciting! This one was pure fluff but it will get darker as the fic continues. Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed and if you have any predictions of what happens next
> 
> In case you need some 
> 
> TRANSLATION:
> 
> "Estoy Aprendiendo" --- I'm learning
> 
> "No soy un baby" ---- I'm not a baby


End file.
